Linlin
|birthplace = Hangzhou, Zhejiang, China |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 153.3cm |genre = J-Pop, Mando-pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model, Songwriter |active = 2007-present ( years) |agency = , Ocean Butterflies Music |label = zetima, Ocean Butterflies Music |mcolor = |generation = 8th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, Muten Musume, Ex-ceed! |blog = |twitter = |graduate = December 15, 2010 |sig = LinLinautograph67777.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Linlin's Autograph }} Linlin (Chinese: 琳琳; Japanese: リンリン), real name Qián Lín (銭琳), is a Chinese pop singer, best known for being a member of Hello! Project as an eighth generation member of the all-girl Japanese pop group Morning Musume and the leader of Shin Minimoni. She joined Hello! Project in 2007 as a member of Hello Pro Egg. A few months later, she was added to Morning Musume alongside Junjun.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。新メンバーに関して、つんく♂より皆様へのお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2007-03. Archived 2007-03-20. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Junjun. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Linlin was born on March 11, 1991 in China, to a couple whose name are undisclosed. When Linlin was in the second grade of elementary school, she was scouted by a local television station. Since then, she has been active in the entertainment industry, appearing in many television dramas and other shows as a host. 2007 Through the recommendation of a friend of Tsunku, Linlin joined Hello! Project as a part of Hello Pro Egg as the Mysterious ponytailed girl (according to fans). On March 15, she was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume, along with Junjun, as a "foreign student." After seeing her perform at concerts, Tsunku was impressed and believed that she and Junjun would be a key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. 2008 Three days later, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. In August, Morning Musume collaborated with Takarazuka to perform their musical Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. Linlin took the roles of a page and a princess. 2009 In 2009, Tsunku announced on his blog that Linlin would become the leader of Shin Minimoni, with S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon and Hello Pro Egg members Takeuchi Akari and Miyamoto Karin. 2010 On May 16, 2010, Linlin announced with Junjun that they would be performing with Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit later to be called Ex-ceed!. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, that Linlin would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th generation member Junjun and 6th generation member Kamei Eri. Linlin's graduation was held on December 15, 2010 at Yokohama Arena, and she had since returned to China. 2011 In June, Linlin returned to Japan, and shortly after she returned to Japan, Junjun announced she would also be returning to Japan. On August 27, Linlin, along with Saho Akari from Up Up Girls (Kari), formed a special unit to model and perform a mini-live for the Kawaii Fashion Show in Harbin, China."Flash Report! Former “Morning Musume” Member, Linlin, Returns to the Stage in Harbin!" asianbeat. 2011-09-22. 2012 On July 11, Linlin was hit by a scooter.http://www.weibo.com/2801317492/yrWjGudEp She was at home recovering from her wounds for a week. Linlin's words about the incident from her Weibo: :Looking for that certain despicable motorized scooter.~ Who was the one who ran into me? How can someone run into another person and then run away!!! It really hurts! Alright~But, being alive is a good thing. I have to return home to nurse my wounds and I won’t be able to work for a whole week 2013 On January 9, in an interview with Sakurai Takamasa, it was announced that Linlin is preparing to debut as a solo artist in China, with plans to release a debut album in the spring at the earliest and also hold a concert in China."[Sakurai Takamasa's JAPAN! JAPAN! JAPAN! LinLin’s Big Dreams for China and Japan]." asianbeat. 2013-01-09. On June 19, Linlin released her first extended play as a soloist titled Zhàn Dòu. In September, Linlin participated in the 48th annual Golden Bell Awards. 2014 On May 31, Linlin appeared on J-MELO and delivered a message to Morning Musume '14. 2015 On August 8, Chinese girl group Idol School, who formed in November 2014, premiered their first song "Your Chapter," which Linlin composed and wrote the lyrics for as the group's producer.http://weibo.com/1835254597/CuSbljfRF Linlin worked on 16 of the songs performed at their first concert titled Nì Xí (逆袭; Counterattack)."Idol School二期生招募" (in Chinese). Weibo. 2015-08-15. 2016 On January 20, Linlin appeared at an Idol School press conference, where they celebrated the release of their debut album and performed the title track "Tǐng Nǐ," composed by Linlin."中国女团Idol school发布首张专辑" (in Chinese). Sina Entertainment. 2016-01-21. She commented about the group, "I want them to fly towards a bright future.""元モー娘。のリンリンがプロデュースする中国の美少女グループ“Idol School”が本国でCDデビュー" (in Japanese). Tokyo Girls' Scheduler. 2015-01-21. Profile Stats= *'''Birth name: Qián Lín (銭琳, 钱琳, チェン・リン) *'Stage Name:' Linlin (琳琳, リンリン) *'Nicknames: ' Linlin (リンリン), Lin-chan (リンちゃん), Linko (リンコ), Panda *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hangzhou, Zhejiang Province, China *'Height:' 153.3 cm *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **January 2007: Egg **2007-03-15: Member **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Emerald Green (2007-2010) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2007) **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **Shin Minimoni (2009-2010) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Other:' **Ex-ceed! (2010) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Seafood, crepes, fruit *'Favorite Phrase:' "YEAH" *'Favorite Colors:' White, Red, Black *'Hobbies:' Singing, dancing, acting, playing piano, guitar, swimming *'Skills: ' Imitations, MC-ing, acting, touching her nose with her tongue, magically piercing her ears with her finger. *'Motto: ' "If your heart wishes it, you can do anything." Discography Discography Featured In Albums= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 9 *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 |-|Singles= ;Morning Musume *Onna ni Sachi Are (debut) *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (last single) Extended Play *2013.06.19 Zhàn Dòu Solo Songs *2009.07.15 for you... (Takahashi Mariko cover) Group Songs *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, and Junjun) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (with Kusumi Koharu and Junjun) *2009.07.15 Tentoumushi no Samba (Cherish cover; Shin Minimoni) *2009.12.02 Pen Pen Kyoudai (Shin Minimoni) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (with Mitsui Aika and Junjun) DVDs *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 (with Li Chun and Kamei Eri) *2010.09.XX Morning Days 5 - Eri, Risa, Linlin in Nikko (Morning Days 5 バスツアー in 日光 新垣里沙 亀井絵里 リンリン ) *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. JunJun & LinLin Graduation Memorial *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Song Credits Idol School ;Songs *2015.08.08 Your Chapter (Lyrics, composition) *2015.09.09 Xiang Hui Jia De Shengyin (想回家的声音) (Composition) *2015.12.22 La La La La Sheng Dan Kuai Le O (啦啦啦啦圣诞快乐耶) (Lyrics, composition) *2016.01.12 Ting Ni (挺你; Back You Up) (Composition) *2016.01.27 Happy Happy New Year Yeah (Lyrics, composition) ;Albums *2016.02.05 Ting Ni *#Ting Ni *#Xing Wen (星吻) (Composition) *#Qian Qui (千秋) (Composition) *#Happy Happy New Year Yeah *#Luo Hua Gui Zang (落花归葬) (Lyrics, composition) Publications Concert Photobooks *2011.02.16 Morning Musume Live Shashinshū "Rival Survival" ~Kamei Eri Junjun Linlin Sotsugyō Special (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集「ライバル サバイバル」 ~亀井絵里・ジュンジュン・リンリン卒業スペシャル~) Magazines ;Cover girl *2013 Table-Top Game ;Featured on the cover *2010 Chinese STAR (with Junjun) Works Movies *2009 Yona Yona Penguin (よなよなペンギン) TV Programs *2007 ハロー! モーニング (Hello! Morning) *2007–2008 ハロモニ@ (Haromoni@) *2008 ベリキュー! (Berikyuu!) *2008–2009 よろセン! (Yorosen!) *2011- 小伢儿 (Xiaoya'er''; Small Children'') Theater *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable Music Videos *2013 Aska Yang - Héngsǎo Tiānxià Zhī Xiào Tiānxià (橫掃天下之笑天下; Laughing At The World) Trivia *She was the only member to not have initially auditioned for Morning Musume. Fujimoto Miki was discovered at the fourth generation auditions before joining in 2003, and fellow Chinese member Junjun auditioned in Beijing. *Before she was chosen to become a Morning Musume member, she was previously a Hello Pro Egg member. She was known as the mysterious ponytail girl. *Her favourite food is Crepes. *She can play the piano and guitar as well as sing. *She stated in a DVD Magazine that she wakes up every morning and looks in the mirror and laughs. This supposedly keeps her in a good mood for the rest of the day. *Niigaki Risa compared Linlin's liveliness to that of Ishikawa Rika. *Linlin's talent in singing became more noticeable after performances of her lines in "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" and Platinum 9 DISCO's "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are!" performance where she was able to demonstrate the strength of her voice. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about China. *Both Linlin and Junjun's debut and last single began with the word 'Onna' which translates to 'Girl'. Her debut single being Onna ni Sachi Are and last single being Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *She was the first Morning Musume member to come from Hello Pro Egg. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kamei Eri and Junjun) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu. *On an episode of Music Fighter she was asked to give a nickname to Nakazawa Yuko, and she gave her the nickname "Blonde Fatass" after being given the suggestion by one of the hosts. *She currently does cosplay videos and gaming events and commercials. *She stated on her blog that she is very afraid of the dark. *She and Junjun are the only Chinese members Morning Musume has ever had. *From Morning Musume members who came from Hello Pro Egg, she was in Hello Pro Egg for the shortest time. See Also *Gallery:Linlin *List:Linlin Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Website (Archived) *Official Sina (Inactive) *Official Weibo *Official Facebook cs:Qian Lin fr:Linlin it:Qian Lin Category:Linlin Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1991 Births Category:2007 Additions Category:Minimoni Category:2010 Departures Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Blood Type B Category:March Births Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Unit leaders Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Teal Member Color Category:Members from China Category:Soloist Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Staff members